In The Sun's Light
by Your Lady Star
Summary: Having to spend a day at the beach walking around in a swimsuit was enough to make Alfonse' day feel like a nightmare. But spending it with Kiran might just be able to make it better.


_Of course I would do a fic after the beach update, that's a given. Plus, I just wanted an excuse to write more of Alfonse and Kiran being adorable._

* * *

"Commander Anna, this is ridiculous!"

"Come now, Alfonse! You need to join in the fun! Do you have any idea how much a picture of the Askr prince enjoying the fun of summer is truly worth?"

The prince and his commander found themselves at war with one another through the closed tent flaps. When Anna had gotten all the pictures she wanted of the Awakening heroes, Sharena had insisted that they stay and enjoy the lovely sun and pleasant weather. They didn't often have time to relax, so they figured they make the most of it.

But if Alfonse knew that Anna would persist that he wear a bathing suit, he would have insisted on heading back home.

"You're overreacting, Alfonse. What's the harm in wearing a simple bathing suit?"

"Commander Anna, I've never worn something so… revealing before. In public nonetheless! To think of everyone seeing me in such a… v-vulnerable state- I-I can't do that!"

"Then do you intend to spend the day in the summer sun fully clothed? You'd sooner die of heatstroke than enjoy yourself!"

"I've been wearing since we got here, and I feel fine!"

Sharena gave a heavy groan, "Alfooonse, can you please just do this once? Kiran's waiting for us down at the beach."

He paused for a moment, "Kiran's waiting?"

"Of course. You didn't think we'd really leave him out, did you? He's already changed and we told him to wait for us. You really want him to have fun without you?"

He could practically hear the sly grin on her face, "Uuuugh- Fine! I'll be right out!"

"Yay!"

He could hear his sister bouncing in joy outside the tent. He swallowed his pride down as he reluctantly shed his clothes and change into the swimming attire. It was a simple pair of shorts that came just above his knees, white in color with gold lines around the edges. Anna must have asked for them to be designed after their usual attire. Once he was done, he stopped just in front of the tent flaps. Reluctant and with baited breath, he swung the tent flaps open and stepped out. His arms crossed over his bare chest, trying in vain to cover himself up, and he looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his sister and commander looking at him. He did look up when he head the sound of pages turning and he saw Anna holding that Gods forsaken book she brought.

"Please tell me you didn't just take a picture of me."

"How could I not? You look so lovely, and I doubt I'll ever be able to get you like this again."

Every fiber in his being wanted to run back into the tent, but Sharena stopped him by hugging him, "You look great! We're gonna have so much fun together!"

She pulled him along as she rambled on about everything she wanted them to try. The girls were both wearing bikini's, similar in design to his shorts, and Anna had a green towel hanging by her shoulders while Sharena had a light blue one tied around her waist. Though he wasn't paying any attention to them, as all his focus was on counting just how many people were looking at him as his sister pulled him by the arm. He didn't think it was possible to feel so mortified doing something so simple.

Eventually, Alfonse convinced them to let him check on Kiran while they planned out their day (after promising not to run back to the changing tent). It took a while to find him on the wide open beach, but after some time, he spotted him next to the water, his back turned to him and completely covered by his signature white robe.

" _I swear if they lied to me just to get me in this ridiculous thing."_

He ran up to him and called out to him, and when Kiran turned towards him, he was taken back at what he saw. Aside from his robe, the rest of his usual attire was removed in exchange for a swimsuit similar to his own.

"I see Anna and Sharena managed to get you to wear that."

"Yes, as much as I hate it. I've never been very fond of exposing my body in front of others, not even around my family. Just the thought of people staring at me in such a state, it doesn't feel very flattering as others claim it is."

"Yet you have no trouble letting me stare at you," He said teasing and poked his chest.

"Well, you're special to me. You're the only reason I even put on this infernal clothing, since they told me you already changed. Speaking of which, why are you still wearing your robe? Don't you feel hot in that?"

"Nah. I've gotten used to wearing this around everywhere. Plus, I get sunburned very easy, so I convinced Anna to at least let me keep this on."

"I see. Why are all the way out here, though?" He noticed he was carrying two seashells in his hands, "You were looking for seashells?"

"More like I was trying to find certain specific ones. Check this out."

He brought the opening of one of the shells up to Alfonse' ear and he was surprised to hear the sound of soothing waves within it.

"Wow. How is that even possible."

"Not really sure myself. I guess seashells that have little opening like this that stay close to the ocean for a while can trap the sound of it inside."

"This is amazing," He took the shell from Kiran's grip, enjoying the calming sound.

"You can keep it. I already found one for each of us. So, this way, we can still enjoy the beach after we leave."

He gave a bright smile, "Thanks. We should probably get going. It would be unwise to keep Sharena waiting any longer."

"Agreed."

The two of them managed to regroup with the girls. From Sharena's energy, it was plain to see that she had everything all planned out and was not willing to let them miss out on it. Though in spite of her almost forceful enthusiasm, the day proved to be very enjoyable. It was a rare thing for them to just sit back and enjoy themselves without any worry or fear of possible danger, so to be so carefree and relish in every moment they had was something they all sorely missed.

The hours flew by faster than normal for them, and with the sun setting over the horizon, Anna suggested that they start to gather their things and head back to Askr. Anna and Sharena went back to change into their normals clothes while Alfonse went to get Kiran, who had went to take a quick dip in the ocean to cool off. It seemed like wearing a long full body robe all day in the hot summer sun wasn't as easy for him as he assumed.

Eventually he found him standing under the shade of a tree. But as he got closer, he saw that someone else was with him.

A soldier whose face he recognized but name he couldn't recall, though he now wish he knew. He was standing far too close to Kiran, he seemed to take any opportunity to touch him, whether a hand on his shoulder or a graze on his arm, and the way he stared at the summoner was predatorial, filled with longing desire.

He walked towards him, his pace increasing with each passing step and shifted into a full on sprint when the soldier placed his hand on Kiran's lower back and pulled him closer, leaving the summoner stunned in horror. The soldier was so enthralled with the terrified man in his arms that he didn't notice the fuming prince until he grasped the arm on Kiran's back in a death like vice.

"P-Prince Alfonse!"

"You're a soldier, a man of virtue and dedication. To do something so shameful, and with a commander of the army you serve nonetheless; you'd best be ashamed of yourself."

"I-I-I- I'm s-" He gasped in pain as the grip on his arm was tightening by the second, ready to snap the bone at any moment. The fury boiling in the prince's eyes made it feel as though the skin he held was burning.

"This transgression won't be forgiven and you will be facing consequence when we return to the castle. For now, out of my sight and away from him. Lest you leave this realm with only one arm."

The moment he let his arm go, the soldier ran off like his life depended on it (and for all he knew, it did). Kiran didn't get a moment to react before he felt Alfonse pull him into a tight embrace, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He gently held the prince, "That soldier didn't get to do too much before you came."

"Tell me what happened."

"That soldier came here while I was in the water, probably wanted to make sure I was alright. He suggested I stay under the shade until I cooled down. He started chatting me up in the meantime and i thought it was just friendly, but then he started saying that I reminded him of a woman he dated and… well, I think you can fill in the blanks."

"I can," His buried his face into his shoulder.

One hand came up to rest in the prince's hair, "Alfonse, were you jealous?"

He shook his head, "More furious than anything," He lifted his head to look at him, "You swore that no one would ever steal you away from me, and I don't doubt your words at all. But that still won't stop me from wanting to keep others from getting too close to you. To see the way he stared at you, treating you like nothing more than an object to derive passion from; I've never felt my blood boil faster. It's a bit embarrassing, isn't it?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. If anything, that's exactly how I've felt all day."

"Huh?"

"Trust me when I say this, Alfonse, all those people that have been staring at you, it wasn't because they found you silly looking. If anything, it's quite the opposite."

His face flared up, "I… I never noticed…"-

"That's because you love me too much to care about the affection of others. But I noticed, and it's wasn't easy for me to put up with," His own face was starting to heat up.

"I'm sorry, Kiran. Had I known how you were feeling, I would have done something."

He shook his head, "Don't worry. If anything, the fact that you didn't even notice was a relief. Most people fear that the one they love would fall for such easy temptation, but from what I saw today, I know I don't have anything to fear."

"I see," He smiled, "Then knowing that the entire time your eyes were on me and no one else… in a way, it made having to wear this swim gear all day that much more bearable."

The prince leaned in to kiss him, but the summoner pulled him to the ground so the two were kneeling on the sand.

"Kiran, what-"

"Just look."

The prince watched as he started to write in the sand with his finger. The two were silent, the sound of the waves filling the air along with the light sound of the sand shifting under Kiran's finger. After finishing with a shape, Alfonse saw what he wrote.

"Alfonse x Kiran" circled by a heart.

"You know, a lot of people like to write messages in the sand, even though they know by the next day it'll be gone. But even if no one knows that it was there, it'll always be a part of it," He looked at the prince, lightly grasping his hand, "And now our message is a part of it."

Alfonse smiled and tightened his hold, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two were so absorbed in one another that they didn't notice the two young women standing not so far away. Sharena and Anna, changed back into their normal attire, came to get the boys after they were taking a while, but now found themselves unable to interrupt such a moment.

Sharena sighed happily, "My brother and Kiran really are the cutest, aren't they?"

"I can't deny that," Anna said, looking down at the book, where the image of the two against the setting sun was now engrained, "I don't think I've ever seen any two people more in love. I might just have to make more of this one."

* * *

 _I know that writing in the sand part was super cheesy, but Chrom did the same thing for Robin!_

 _Actually, considering that Alfonse and Kiran are practically a younger Chrom and Robin, it's no wonder I like writing these two so much._

 _Well, until next time!_


End file.
